


Милый, дорогой, любимый (Dear, dearer, dearest)

by kingofasong



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abolition, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Era, Happy Ending, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Submission, discussion of slavery
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofasong/pseuds/kingofasong
Summary: Во время войны Лоуренс и Гамильтон обмениваются письмами, меняют друга, и в результате изменяют историю.





	Милый, дорогой, любимый (Dear, dearer, dearest)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dear, dearer, dearest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180391) by [OnAStallion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnAStallion/pseuds/OnAStallion), [wobblyheadeddollcaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wobblyheadeddollcaper/pseuds/wobblyheadeddollcaper). 



> я, как обычно, опаздываю на вечеринку, но лучше поздно, чем никогда  
> поставьте авторам kudos они очень милые <3

Лоуренс глубоко вздыхает, прокашливается, пододвигает поближе пергамент и аккуратно окунает перо в чернила. Не прошло и недели, а он уже скучает по Гамильтону настолько, что болезненно ноет где-то в груди. Он жил словно во сне: пробуждаться после беспокойной ночи чтобы увидеть его, такого привычного, с тёмными кругами усталости под глазами, лежащим рядом с собою, и болтать обо всем и ни о чем. Поцелуй украдкой, неловко врученный подарок — и он вновь далеко. Лоуренс поднимает глаза и глядит в противоположный угол палатки, туда, где обычно сидел Александр, и не может сдержать лёгкой задумчивой улыбки.

***

 

Дорогой мой полковник Гамильтон,

Передаю привет с Юга. Смею надеяться, что на вашем фронте дела идут поспокойнее, чем у нас — я, можно сказать, прикован к постели из-за сразившей меня болезни. Здешний рацион ни идет ни в какое сравнение с той ветчиной, что Вы любезно подарили мне. Мало того, что вкус её просто божественен, она служит мне в некотором роде напоминанием о Вас и Вашем приезде (это, однако, совсем не означает, что я не собираюсь её съесть). Погода хорошая, и несмотря на прохладу, солдаты пребывают в приподнятом настроении. Здесь теплее, чем в Нью-Йорке, поэтому, пожалуйста, не присылайте ни тёплых пальто, ни одеял. Вам они значительно нужнее, будьте уверен.

С момента отправления моего последнего письма ничего нового касательно политической ситуации сказать не могу за исключением пары пустяков, а теперь, когда я наконец достиг места перегиба на бумаге, я попрошу Вас отложить мое письмо и дочитать оставшуюся часть без лишних свидетелей.

Сейчас я несколько нездоров и чаще обычного остаюсь наедине со своими мыслями, роящимися в голове, а потому не могу не заметить, что тебя в них всё больше и больше. На моём постельном белье все ещё чувствуется твой слабый, почти растворившийся в других ароматах запах. Всякий раз, просыпаясь, я первым делом изо всех сил втягиваю его, и на краткий миг мне удаётся обмануть себя и притвориться, что ты рядом.

Если прикрыть глаза, становится легче. Тогда твои образы, что я воссоздаю в воображении, делаются ярче и правдивей. Я живо представляю, как ты наклоняешься ко мне, так, что рукой можно дотянуться, и дразнишь в своей привычной манере. Мне иногда думается, что судьба словно старается продлить нашу разлуку, ведь времени, проведённого наедине друг с другом, у нас было чудовищно мало. Я почти слышу, как ты смеёшься в ответ на эти мои слова и говоришь, что меж нами расстояние такое небольшое, что мы будто и не расставались вовсе, но когда я не чувствую на своей коже касаний твоих рук, то нехватка их ощущается невероятно остро. Доводилось ли тебе когда-нибудь наблюдать подсолнечное поле, где каждый цветок, словно слепец за поводырем, часами следовал солнечному пути? Полагаю, что нет, потому что невозможно представить тебя остающимся неподвижным и бездеятельным так долго (хотя, признаю, иногда твоему терпению можно только позавидовать). Так вот, каждая клеточка моей кожи, кажется, зависима от твоего взгляда так же, как эти жёлтые цветы от солнечного тепла.

И ты словно невесомо паришь надо мной, мой неосязаемый, прекрасный Александр, и тихо улыбаешься сам себе. Ты мог бы оседлать меня, расположив колени в каком-то дюйме от моих бёдер, в любой момент готовый броситься на меня, как всадник верхом садится на своего коня. Или же ты мог бы, опираясь на руки, склониться к моему лицу, чтобы совсем крохотное расстояние отделяло нас от поцелуя. Воображая всё то, что ты мог бы сделать со мною, я способен проводить сколько угодно времени, но в конце концов мне становится практически невыносимо думать об этом.

И когда я всё-таки решаюсь открыть глаза… ко мне приходит четкое осознание, что в ближайшее время ты навряд ли окажешься рядом.

До скорого, мой милый мальчик.

Любящий тебя Лоуренс.  
***

 

Ответное письмо приходит упакованным вместе с другими вещами, и Лоуренс обязательно поблагодарит посыльного, сумевшего доставить посылку от главного лагеря до южного форпоста через раздираемую противоречиями и войной страну. К этому моменту Лоуренс, несмотря на кашель, вновь в строю, хоть подчинённый ему сержант и беспокоится о его здоровье.  
***

 

Дорогой Лоуренс,

Боюсь, твоя попытка меня переубедить абсолютно не удалась, и я прислал одеял столько, что ты в них задохнешься. Неужели ты и правда ожидал, будто я смогу сидеть здесь сложа руки, пока ты тратишь своё здоровье в таких неприемлемых условиях? И даже не думай уверять меня, что способен самостоятельно справиться со своей болезнью — нет, мне невыносима даже мысль о том, что ты ослаблен и одинок, и рядом нет никого, кто был бы в состоянии обеспечить тебя правильным питанием и удобством. Не вижу особой разницы в том, кто помогает тебе побороть недуг, но вынужден сознаться, что предпочел бы, чтобы именно моя прохладная ладонь успокаивала твой разгоряченный лихорадкой лоб. Я вполне уверен, что уж точно не хуже и даже лучше прочих смог бы угадывать и удовлетворять твои нужды и прихоти. Ты прекрасно знаешь, как бы я хотел посвятить всего себя по-настоящему важному делу, а что может быть важнее этого?

Я не заслуживаю, Лоуренс, твоего сравнения с солнцем. Сказать по правде, я не столько свечусь, сколько краснею, словно молоденькая барышня, пока читаю твои письма в темноте палатки. Смею ли я надеяться, что получится убедить тебя повторить все эти милые и чувственные слова, когда мы вновь окажемся вместе? Времена сейчас непростые, и в особенно тревожные минуты только мысли о тебе облегчают мое состояние. Долгую разлуку перенести невероятно трудно, но мне думается, что она лишь сильнее разжигает меж нами страсть и привязывает друг к другу всё крепче. Сердце моё, когда-нибудь обязательно настанут времена, когда мы не должны будем вновь и вновь расставаться, и, быть может, ты ещё успеешь от меня устать. Молюсь, чтобы это было не так. Я теряю от тебя голову, словно безумец. Ты пишешь о моих глазах, а я ни на секунду не перестаю рисовать в голове твой взгляд, то, как, нежный в одно мгновение, он становится жаждущим и требовательным в другое. Моё дыхание невольно сбивается. А ещё я согласен с твоими словами - ты и правда похож на цветок, так же красив и пленителен. Только не увядай, Джон. Я буду не в силах это вынести.

Вашингтон шлёт тебе привет. Он сейчас сильно устаёт, боюсь, эта война будет многого ему стоить. Конечно, никто из нас не остаётся от неё в стороне, все несут потери и лишения, но высокопоставленные люди расплачиваются дороже всего. Я уже и не могу припомнить, когда в последний раз видел его улыбающимся.

Лафайет попытался передать тебе на французском нечто настолько вульгарное, что я отказался повторять это ни на каком языке, а потому любезно уведомил его, что он в состоянии писать собственные письма, если уж так желает поделиться с тобой подобными вещами. Он взялся пересказывать солдатам мою шутку про служанку и борова и таким образом заслужил всеобщее уважение и любовь. Увы, видно, такова моя судьба — смотреть, другие люди возвышаются за счёт моих заслуг.

Прощай, и пусть наша дружба будет значить что-то большее, чем просто слово!

А. Гам.


End file.
